Hate Equals Love
by B Symphony
Summary: Messed up reasoning on why Drake and Diana hate each other :D


_I don't know why but, (my usual readers know this) that I my author's notes in bold, but italics are so much more sophisticated. I probably won't do this sophistication after this one-shot anymore. So, this story is based on the fact that in order for there to be hate, there must be, at some point, love. So…yeah. Review. OR DRAKE!_

Diana walked through the hallway of Coates. She pushed her way through the tight crowd of students (which she liked to consider prisoners), and received a handful of glares.

Diana liked that, being despised. But known. _Diana's a bitch,_ she would hear some of the girls say in the bathroom, or in the locker room, or in the dorm or at lunch, completely oblivious that Diana was there. She'd smirk (when didn't she?) and laugh, like it was a funny joke or something.

A blonde hair, blue-eyed boy, smiling widely, almost a bit too widely - shark-like - roughly pushed by her. Drake Merwin. She smirked even wider. Like that was possible. Rumor has it that he had shot some kid and nearly killed him. A sadist. Wonderful. She began to walk after him, completely unsure why.

Drake turned around, fully aware that she was following him. "What do you want Ladris?" His blazing blue eyes seemed to reflect in her brown eyes. Diana pondered a moment. The bell rang. But they both still stood there. She shrugged her shoulders.

Something stirred inside of Drake. Some kind of feeling…he wasn't sure what it was, so he hit Diana's face, laughed and walked away, leaving Diana shocked.

Diana went to class, outraged. Her face stung. She wanted to cry, but that would make her appear as a weakling. _Diana's a weakling._ No. No, that would not be the case. Caine looked up at her when she walked in the room. She sighed. Oh, God…

Diana scanned the classroom for a seat that wasn't next to Caine. And the only seat left was the open seat next to him. She silently cursed and took the seat next to him.

"Hey," he said. _Here we go again, _Diana thought. "You doing anything later?""Yeah," she said. Caine's face went stony and with a flick of his wrist, Diana's long dark hair was being pulled back by some invisible force. They were in the back of the classroom, so, unfortunately, the teacher couldn't see what was going on.

"You doing anything later?" he asked.

"Hanging to much around that Merwin kid?" she spat. Caine frowned and her hair liked the gravity again. He looked down at his feet. Diana sighed. What was with puppy love? Honestly. Why did it have to exist? She groaned. Caine looked at her.

Diana had such a fun life.

At lunch that day, she took her regular seat in the huge annoying cafeteria. Dekka, a lesbian, came and sat next to her. Taylor popped up and sat next to Dekka. Dekka groaned. Caine and Drake came over next, plopped their trays on the table and took a seat. Drake grinned at Diana. Diana scowled.

A little nerdy fifth grader walked by their table, minding his own business, and wham! All of a sudden he was on the floor. Computer Jack. That's what all the kids at Coates called him. He apparently had some over-obsession with computers, hence the nickname.

Caine and Drake hi-fived. The girls glared at them. Diana stared down Drake. He smiled at her, a big shark-grin. This kid was impossible. She liked that. The way his evilish blue eyes glistened and…what the hell? She did not have a thing for that Merwin kid. Ugh. She was disgusted with herself. Ugh. She shivered. Blech.

Drake stared her right in the eye, as if almost…he knew what she was thinking about. They had a bit of a stare-down and before either of them realized it, the cafeteria was empty and everyone had gone outside for recess. He smiled a bit, reached out, and hesitated. Huh. Diana had flinched in anticipation of another random whack on the cheek.

He reached out again, grabbed her face and kissed her.

S-H-O-C-K-E-D

That was what Diana was feeling. But…she liked it. In a weird way. So she kissed back. They stood there for a while, kissing.

But then, Drake let go and whacked her on the cheek. He laughed. "See ya later Ladris," he said.

Yeah, so basically after that, Drake and Diana got into a big, physical fight and they've hated each ever since.

Glamorous.

But, anyway, deep down inside, we know they love each other.

And as I said earlier, in order for there to be hate, there must be love. Love, hate, love hate, but it all boils down to love.

The end.

FIN.

(Obviously)

_Well, that was fun. Anyways, click that blue button that says "review this chapter" so I can know if that was a good story or not. Kbye. Thx _


End file.
